O brilho do amor
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: "Agome esta muito apaixonada por inuyasha, mas ele esta apaixonado por kikyo, agome se vê cansada deste triangulo amoroso, e passa a ir atraz das jóias sozinha quando se depara com um segredo e um novo amor que ira mudar sua vida para sempre"
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

* * *

**_(Capítulo 1)_**

* * *

Estava um caos por toda a parte, gritos e choros eram ouvidos a distancia o fogo consumia tudo como um grande monstro faminto e que enquanto houvesse uma madeira em pé ele não descansaria de sua fúria assassina.

Foi no meio desse caos total havia duas garotinhas que estavam abraçadas uma na outra encolhida sob uma ponte do vilarejo ao longe podia se ouvir uma voz gritando

-kikyo, lira onde estão vocês?

-é a mamãe kiky...

-espere lira, é perigoso...

Mas a pequena lira já estava correndo ate a sua mãe.

-mamãe!

-lira querida você esta bem?

-estou.

-cadê a kikyo?

-sob a ponte.

Ela levou sua mãe lá onde kikyo encontrava-se encolhida

-mamãe - gritou a menina se atirando contra sua mãe

-vocês duas estão bem?

As meninas balançaram a cabeça tranqüilizando a mãe.

-precisamos sair daqui

-cadê o papai, mamãe?

-sinto muito lira, mas seu pai se foi.

-não papai não morreu...

A principio quem as olhava de longe podia ver que eram gêmeas, mas quando estavam perto à diferença eram gritantes, uma tinha aparência humana e a outra uma inu-youkai. Ninguém entendia direito aquilo, somente duas pessoas sabiam da verdade. A mulher pegou as duas meninas e correu para longe do caos.

Depois de muitos dias caminhando as três estavam exausta, decidiram para em um vilarejo, mas antes de entrar lá sua mãe pegou um lindo cordão de contas com um pingente de madeira em uma estranha mistura de uma lua, sol e estrela, murmurou um encantamento e colocou no pescoço de uma das meninas assim entraram na vila foram em direção a uma casa, a mulher da casa as viu se aproximando e foi ao encontra delas.

-marisca, você finalmente veio.

-sim

-então é elas

-sim esta é kykyo, e esta é lira

-uma delas ira ficar certo?

-sim vou deixar esta e levar esta para outro lugar

-não pode mamãe, nos separar - chorou lira

-eu sinto muito querida devido aos acontecimentos recentes deve ser assim. Você fica e você vem

A mulher e a menina se afastaram do vilarejo, após terem andado uns trinta minutos, a menina ouviu som de um zumbido que cortava o ar em direção a ela para salva-la a mãe entrou na frente, antes que ela morresse mandou que ela corresse sem olhar para traz.

-mamãe...

-vai agora se salve, por favor,

-não quero te deixar...

-você tem que ser forte o reino dos inu-do-sul vai precisar de sua princesa no futuro agora vai, seja forte minha filha...

A menina correu quando viu seu algoz se aproximar, correu com todo o fôlego que possuía olhau para traz ainda correndo para ver se tinha despistado, então ela tropicou e caiu num buraco, sem saber onde estava deixou que a escuridão da inconsciência se abatesse sobre ela e seu ultimo pensamento foi "papai..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_surpresa inesperada_**

* * *

**(Capítulo 2)**

* * *

-hei inuyasha aonde você vai?

-combinei de me encontrar com a kikyo

-a...a kikyo?..

-há, é sim não volto antes do anoitecer – disse gritando já ao longe.

Agome tentou disfarçar as lagrimas quando olhou para seus amigos. Ela disse que voltaria para casa que no outro dia tinha uma prova pegou suas coisas e se foi deixando seus amigos chateados com o inuyasha por isso.

-ele é um idiota – rosnou xippo

-como ele pode fazer isso? – sango perguntou

-fazer a agome de boba... – disse miroki

Eles suspiraram ao ver agome desaparecer no meio das arvores.

Agome ia distraída para o poço que a levaria de volta a sua era, ela estava pensando em com tinha sido boba ao pensar que ele gostava dela.

-hã, foi só a kikyo aparecer que ele me deixou rapidinho, como você é idiota inuyasha...

Ela soltou um grito quando foi raptada por um youkai.

-hei para onde você esta me levando?

-se você ficar quietinha eu te deixo viver mais algumas horas...

-do que é que vocês esta falando seu youkai idiota?

-você será o lanche do meu senhor

Ele levou agome para uma colina onde tinha uma entrada para uma caverna, foi deixada lá e um outro youkai da espécie ficou de vigia.

Ao fundo da caverna ela notou outra pessoa la, cutucou para ver se estava viva

-hei cuidado isso dói

-ho! Desculpe-me, eu só queria saber se estava bem.

-eu estou e você?

-estou sim, mais eu queria que tivesse luz aqui dentro. Sou agome e você?

-sou a rin não se preocupe o senhor sesshoumaru vai nos tirar daqui...

"Será que ela esta falando do irmão do inuyasha?.. ah é mesmo ela anda com ele, eu tinha me esquecido disso!"

-hei rin há quanto tempo você esta aqui?

-humm me deixa ver, acho que desde hoje de manhã...

-preciso pensar em um jeito de sair daqui, mas estou sem meu arco e flecha.

Eles ouviram uma comoção do lado de fora da caverna quando um youkai entrou levando as duas do buraco ate um pequeno castelo perto da colina, mas escondido o suficiente das pessoas. Agome e rin foram jogadas na frente de um youkai enorme com três olhos na cara uma boca de sapo tinha uma pele avermelhada e grandes mãos, era meio careca e fedia a peixe podre. O estomago de agome estava revirando.

-desde quando meu nariz se tornou tão sensível?

-com essa podridão nem uma pessoa sem nariz agüentaria... – afirmou rin

-eu vou da um jeito de tirar-nos daqui rin...

Nesta hora o grande youkai pegou rin pelo braço e levantou acima de sua boca

-vou te devorar.

-rin – gritou agome histérica – deixe ela seu youkai idiota

-hahaha acha que pode fazer alguma coisa comigo? Sua humana tola e fraca

Agome estava desesperada por que não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la, ela viu o monstro abaixando rin lentamente em direção a sua grande boca então tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas para agome foi como em câmera lenta.

Ela sentiu um formigamento no sangue suas unhas cresceram e ela deu um salto em direção a rin tomando-a do monstro e pondo ela no chão a salvo saltou novamente sentindo uma fúria sem medida levantou as garras então as palavras que estavam gritando em sua mente escorregou para seus lábios e se viu gritando

-garras das panteras mortais

Dito isso sentiu um fluxos poderoso de energia descer pelo seu braço e correr para seus dedos e suas garras, então ela o viu espedaçado a sua frente.

Os outros youkais fugiram apavorados, deixando ela exausta no chão.

Rin se aproximou dela que estava deitada no chão confusa com todo o acontecimento, sua respiração era ofegante, quando ouviram passos se aproximando ela sentiu um cheiro de youkai agarrou rin e escondeu atraz de si. Rin surpresa com aquilo não tinha percebido que era, e um rosnado profundo saiu do peito de agome. Ao ver quem era rin correu para ele

-senhor sesshoumaru! Você veio...

Agome viu que rin era segura então deslizou para a escuridão em sua mente.


	3. Chapter 3

**_coração magoado_**

* * *

**(Capítulo 3)**

* * *

Agome acordou sentindo-se muito cansada, sentia meio desorientada e ao observar o ambiente que estava percebeu que não era seu quarto aquele era um lugar diferente estava deitada em uma cama king size com cortinas vermelha em volta. Agome se levantou abriu a cortina para espiar o lugar onde se encontrava, percebeu que as paredes eram de pedras mas cobertas por tapeçaria de ótima qualidade, o chão era de madeira e na beira da cama se encontrava um grande tapete felpudo que ela pisou só para ver se era tão macio quanto parecia, soltou um suspiro era melhor seus pés afundaram nele olhou no canto do quarto havia uma penteadeira com um grande espelho e um banquinho ao lado um guarda roupa, no outro canto abaixo da janela havia um sofá e ela foi até la olhar daquela janela a fez ficar em êxtase, a vista era magnífica.

Depois de uns minutos contemplando a vista seu olhar voltou para a cama colchão era de penas os lençóis eram de um tecido delicioso sobre a pele que ela não tinha idéia de classificar sua qualidade, a coberta era felpuda quente e aconchegante, seus olhos se voltaram para fora da janela novamente e seu pensamento vagou até inuyasha, sua dor, seu coração estava magoado por que por um tempo ele foi capaz de retribuir seu afeto, então ela voltou e ela se foi atrás dela novamente. Mas então sua mente voou ate os acontecimentos do ocorrido com ela e rin, de fato sentia seu olfato e audição muito mais apurado do que já foram, podia ouvir o sussurrar das pessoas atrás das paredes, ouvia o bater de asas das borboletas, podia sentir o cheiro suave que vinha da brisa, sentia o cheiro da rin em algum lugar do castelo e sentia o cheiro de um youkai por perto, parecia o mesmo que ela vira rin correr para ele, estava confusa, pois logo em seguida desmaiara. Mas este cheiro será... A porta se abriu para mostrar um youkai em pe com cabelos pratas rosto riscado de vermelho com uma lua crescente na testa.

-sesshoumaru – agome sussurrou

-você esta bem? – perguntou num tom frio, sem emoção.

-sim e a rin ela esta bem?

-esta...

-seu cheiro...

-o que? – sesshoumaru perguntou confuso por um momento – humanos não sentem cheiros de youkais...

-eu sinto e... é... é gostoso – disse corada

Sesshoumaru rosnou para esconder seu espanto, como na terra pode um humano sentir o cheiro de um youkai?

-então cadê seu animal de estimação por que ele não estava lá? Pensei que eram inseparáveis.

-pensou errado sesshoumaru-sama, ele provavelmente esta com a sacerdotisa kikyo, eu estava indo embora quando fui raptada...

-o que houve lá? Como o derrotou?

-na verdade nem eu sei, quando vi ele pegar a rin eu senti uma raiva que nublou minha mente e quando eu vi já tinha feito. Como eu vim para aqui?

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, lembrando de quando a encontrou rin veio correndo para ele e lhe contou tudo o que aconteceu, e se não tivesse visto juraria que rin inventara algo ali estava errado ela era humana, mas...

-você desmaiou rin pediu que eu a trouxesse até que se recuperou.

-obrigada, eu preciso ir.

Agome olhou para ele pela primeira vez em seus olhos, foi quando ele notou suas lagrimas escovadas pelo rosto e seus olhos inchados de chorar, se aproximou dela sentando ao lado dela.

-por que esta chorando?

-por que eu sou uma idiota, enquanto ele ta la se divertindo com ela eu quase fui morta e aqui estou chorando por que ele não gosta de mim como eu gosto dele...

-meu irmão sempre foi um idiota não fique assim

Ele a abraçou carinhosamente, enquanto agome se sentia confortável nos braços dele. Sesshoumaru percebeu quando sua respiração ficou suave que ela havia dormido, pegando-a no colo levou de volta para cama saiu fechando a porta. Seus pensamentos era a mil por hora ele havia se sentido tão bem perto dela, um calor que há muito não sentia se espalhou pelo seu corpo fazendo se sentir mais animado que de costume e até um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios, aquilo o assustou muito.


	4. Chapter 4

**_segurança_**

* * *

**(Capítulo 4)**

* * *

Agome despertou novamente dessa vez faminta ouviu a porta se abrir e jaken entrou trazendo uma refeição.

o senhor sesshoumaru pediu que lhe trouxesse isto imagino que esta com fome, certo?

-obrigado jaken, estou faminta.

Agome se levantou, sentou no sofá a bandeja estava no para peito da janela, viu jaken sair então começou a comer, logo depois uma alegre rin se jogou em seu colo, ambas conversaram muito ate sesshoumaru entrar.

-eu trouxe isto para se trocar, vai precisar uma vez que sua roupa é um trapo.

Agome olhou para as suas roupas e percebeu o quão estava decadente então um leve rubor coloriu suas bochechas.

-jaken já mandou que arrumassem seu banho, rin mostre a ela...

-sim senhor sesshoumaru

Quando ele saiu rin a puxou pela mão levando-a por um corredor e entrando em um quarto onde havia um biombo, ela foi ate lá onde pode ver uma tina fumegante que tinha água ate a borda. Rin saiu dando-lhe privacidade, ela se despiu imediatamente e afundou na tina a água estava maravilhosa e percebeu um doce perfume de rosas que certamente estava na água, sentiu totalmente suas tensões musculares indo embora. Seu corpo estava escondido totalmente sob as espumas da tina, quando ela sentiu o seu cheiro atrás da porta.

-pode entrar sesshoumaru-sama. – disse baixinho sabendo que ele escutaria

-como..? Há o meu cheiro, certo?

-sim... – respondeu corada, não sabia por que toda vez que confessava isso sentia constrangida, era realmente estranho que alguém pudesse sentir o cheiro de um youkai como eles sentiam, talvez fosse seu poder de miko, quem sabe?

-se sente melhor?..

-senhor sesshoumaru pó que esta tão preocupado? Pensei que nos odiasse...

-você foi muito valente, eu sei reconhecer isso... – disse suavemente, seu dedo com suas unhas longas traçaram o contorno dos lábios dela fazendo a estremecer, não de medo, mas de um jeito diferente que nem mesmo ela conseguia definir. – não tenha medo, jamais te machucarei.

-eu não tenho... –ela se inclinou para traz deixando sua cabeça pousar suavemente na borda da tina, com os olhos fechados e suspirando falou – não entendo me sinto segura ao seu lado. Isso é tão estranho

-não sou tão cruel quanto pareço...

-agome

-agome... Também não consigo entender-me quando estou perto de você.

-sess, eu vou voltar para casa, eu estou muito chateada com tudo o que aconteceu, e – um dedo suave pousou em seus lábios aquele contato foi suficiente para descer uma descarga elétrica por todo o seu corpo.

-a era de onde você veio?

-sim

-promete que vai voltar logo?

-eu preciso voltar para procurar os fragmentos da shikon no tama e depois derrotar naraku. Mas por agora preciso voltar ao meu tempo e treinar mais meus poderes de miko, pois vou estar sozinha nesta busca.

-quando você voltar vou estar te esperando. Agora vou sair para que possa se trocar antes que pegue um resfriado.

Ele saiu deixando-a sozinha que depois de um mergulho na tina sentiu-se pronta para sair. Pegou o kimono que era verde floresta com bordados de ouro, reconheceu o cheiro que tanto a embriagava, era um pouco largo para ela mas fez uns ajustes rapidamente que caiu-lhe perfeitamente

-vou te levar ate a sua deixa...


	5. Chapter 5

**_era atual_**

* * *

**(Capítulo 5)**

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava com agome em sua nuvem que a levava em direção ao poço, ele olhava para ela com amor, uma coisa que pensava ser incapaz de sentir ainda mais por uma humana, porem esta não era uma humana qualquer sentia algo diferente nela, seu cheiro era diferente, e o que o atraia ainda mais profundamente. Ele gostava de vê-la corar, gostava de ouvir sua voz... não entendia por que queria as vezes mata-la no passado... Era isso todas as vezes que a vira com o seu irmão hanio, ele achava que era desprezo por seu irmão andar com humanos era trazer desgraça para a família uma vez que seu pai já o fizera, uma vez ao se acasalar com a mãe do inu yasha, ele não se importava com os outros humanos que sempre estavam com ele, somente para esta garota, sempre que a encontrava sentia mais solto, estranho e até diferente, na realidade ele sempre nutrira um sentimento para ela e que só descobrira ao ver desmaiada lá no chão após salvar a vida da garota que tinha por filha.

Sesshoumaru estava observando cada gesto, cada olhar que ela lhe dava memorizando cada traço de seu rosto, sim ele a amava e muito, mas ainda não era hora de lhe dizer isso, ela estava sofrendo por causa do baka, e queria primeiro ter certeza de seus sentimentos para ele, se fosse correspondido ele a tornaria sua para sempre.

Era surpreendente para agome ver o youkai ao seu lado tão gentil, geralmente ele era sempre frio distante e cruel, sem contar que já havia tentado mata-la, mas agora era diferente ele estava tratando ela bem com educação e ate emprestara um de seus quimonos para ela, se pegou mergulhando fundo naquele cheiro bom que vinha dele e da roupa dele que ela estava usando, suspirou corando com o pensamento de quando disse a ela que estaria esperando-a de volta.

-você fica linda quando esta corada assim – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – eu gosto...

-o-obrigada senhor...

-estamos chegando. Agome você gostaria de treinar comigo esgrima quando voltar?

-você me ensinaria?

-só se você quiser.

-ficaria honrado senhor sesshoumaru. Bem agora tenho que ir

Ele a viu pular dentro do poço e desaparecer, depois saiu de volta para seu castelo.

Agome pulo fora do poço e correu para a sua casa caindo nos braço da mãe.

-agome querida que bom que você voltou.

-mamãe senti sua falta

-eu também dessa vez você demorou

-tive uns problemas por lá.

-o que há querida? Por que esta com o nariz franzido assim?

-é que o cheiro esta muito forte por aqui, humanos demais.

Levou a mão à boca com a expressão de choque passando em seu rosto, então deixou seu nariz aspirar o cheiro da sua roupa para poder melhorar até que seu nariz se acostumasse. Foi para seu quarto e deitou em sua cama relembrando os últimos acontecimentos, ate que dormiu profundamente.

No outro dia depois da escola ela foi para o templo na sala sagrada começar seu treinamento, sentou na posição de meditação, fechou os olhos ficou ali por 3 horas e depois voltou para seu quarto fazer dever escolar.

Fazia um mês que estava na era atual fazendo seu treinamento espiritual e sentia que seus poderes de miko a cada vez aumentava mais, as vezes tinha a sensação de que tinha outros poderes querendo se libertar e isso a assustava, mas acabava conseguindo refrear esse poder desconhecido para ela.

Nesse meio tempo fora capaz de reorganizar seu coração percebendo agora que a paixão que nutria por inuyasha se fora para sempre e sentindo por ele nada menos que sentimentos fraternos, sorriu com lembrança de como havia confundido seus sentimentos por ele, porem não conseguira chegar a um acordo acerca de sesshoumaru. Agome já tinha feito sua decisão e iria comunicar aos seus amigos.

- amanha estarei voltando para a era feudal

-ate que enfim, achei que teria que te arrastar...

-inuyasha!

-ola agome

-como conseguiu quebrar o lacre

-quer dizer que você tinha lacrado o poço? É por isso que eu tentava atravessa e não conseguia pó que fez isso agome?

-bom irmãozinho eu precisava de um tempo para por algumas coisas em ordem e treinar um pouco meus poderes de miko, algum problema – disse desafiadoramente.

-há, poderia ter feito isso lá mesmo. Você sabe disso

-não, eu não sei não, e você não tem por que esta aqui a miko kikyo pode detectar os fragmentos tanto quanto eu. – disse agome com raiva

-eu sei... – sussurrou – é que senti sua falta agome

-eu pensei que gostasse da kikyo! Você deixou isso claro da ultima vez – suas palavras estavam carregadas de sarcasmo

-eu gosto de você também qual é o problema?

-Wow, bem... olha ta na hora de dormir – virou-se para sair quando se lembrou que sua pergunta não fora respondida

-como você quebrou o lacre?

-eu não sei uma hora tava lá barreira e depois tinha desaparecido.

Eles se viraram ao ouvir uma voz se aproximando

-hei agome veja só isso, é um pergaminho de bloqueio que achei la no poço muito antigo...

-só podia ser...


	6. Chapter 6

_decisão_

_(Capítulo 6)_

Ynuiasha e agome saíram do poço e como sempre ele estava com pressa

-espera inuyasha

-ande logo agome não seja tão lerda!

-eles voltaram – disse um alegre shippo

-agome! – sango e miroki gritaram

-mamãe você voltou... – shippo pulou nos braços da agome

-oi filhotinho, senti a sua falta.

-eu também.

-sango, miroki – agome os abraçou.

-você ficou fora tanto tempo que achamos que não iria mais voltar

-é você estava tão chateada...

-agome! – disse uma voz gelada, com olhos da cor do ouro liquido

-sesshoumaru – falou inuyasha – não se preocupe agome eu vou te proteger! – retirou a espada e quando avançou para atacar agome ordenou

-inuyasha senta

Todos ficaram chocados com a reação dela

-mas, diabos agome, o que foi isso? – perguntou aborrecido com a cara na terra

Agome agora olhava para sesshoumaru que retribuía o seu olhar, seu rosto era impassível sem emoção, uma mascara de gelo total. Agome deu um passo em direção a ele e quando percebeu já estava correndo em direção a ele lançando em seus braços, enlaçando seu pescoço e afundado o rosto em seu tórax.

Pra a surpresa de todos sesshoumaru passou o braço em torno da sua cintura trazendo-a para mais perto do seu corpo e olhando-a com ternura

-senti sua falta – sussurrou

-eu também senti tanto a sua falta sesshu-san

Ninguém conseguia dizer nada diante daquela cena

-sesshu-san eu tenho um presente para você, venha deixe este ombro nu

-não – rosnou

-confie em mim, por favor, assim como confio em você...

-você . confia . em . mim? – disse espaçado e entre dentes

-sim, completamente. – confessou corada

Ele rosnou, mas aceitou expois seu ombro esquerdo onde faltava o braço. Agome tocou no ombro dele corando com o prazer que sentiu do contato dos seus dedos com a pele dele, sesshoumaru percebeu, mas não disse nada, ela fechou os olhos e na sua mão uma energia rosa apareceu e foi fluindo lentamente fazendo o contorno do braço que um dia esteve ali e que foi cortado por inuyasha com a tessaiga. Quando a forma ficou toda rosa a energia desapareceu e no lugar um novo braço ficou, ela retirou a mão e sesshoumaru fez movimentos com o braço vendo que funcionava perfeitamente. Cobriu novamente seu braço e pegou abraçando-a.

-obrigado minha pantera

-pantera hein?

-acho que combina com você

-humm, eu gosto – agome riu corada com a aproximação dos lábios de sesshoumaru e quando estavam prestes a se beijarem inu grita.

-hei agome o que é isso?

-argh! I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a – disse irritada – qual é o seu problema?

-há! Qual o problema? Você é que tem que dizer. Por que você esta ai toda, toda nos braços desse baka do meu irmão? Ele te tentou matar varias vezes e agora... sua idiota...

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar mortal na direção de seu irmão haniou, agome se livrou dos braços e com uma irritação crescente disse.

-escuta aqui seu cara de cachorro, o que eu faço da minha vida não é da sua conta. Ao contrario de você sesshoumaru sabe o que quer!

-do que você esta falando agome?

Você não sabe se gosta de mim ou da kikyo, a ultima vez você me disse que estaria com a kikyo sem pensar se ia me magoar ou não! Mas de certa forma foi bom isso ter acontecido por que quando fui para casa eu tive tempo para pensar a nossa relação, e sabe o que eu descobri?

-e o que é que você descobriu agome?

-simples eu confundi nossa amizade com amor!

-você não me ama? – perguntou confuso

-sim, inu eu te amo – disse carinhosamente, atrás dela sesshoumaru se endurecia e sua mascara de gelo voltava por dentro seu ódio estava borbulhando – eu te amo, mas apenas como a um irmão mais velho.

-irmão? – perguntaram todos juntos menos sesshoumaru que relaxou, mas manteve sua mascara de indiferença.

-eu fui tão idiota, confundindo nossa amizade assim... me desculpe inu, bem cheguei a uma decisão de que a partir de hoje estarei fazendo isso sozinha

-não mesmo! – inu rosnou

-por que agome?

-tem algo acontecendo com você não é? – miroki indagou

-sim, e eu preciso fazer isso sozinha, kikyo pode ajudá-los a encontrar os fragmentos da jóia, eu vou procurar também, mas preciso fazer isso sozinha.

-eu vou ficar com você posso, posso mamãe?

-claro shippo, nunca te deixaria.

-você não pode! – gritou inu

-olha aqui – revidou agome – a agome foi treinada para proteger e purificar a shikon no tama então...

-mas agome – disse derrotado

-não inuyasha esta é a minha decisão.

Agome com shippo no colo se aproximou de sesshoumaru que segurou sua cintura possessivamente, o que não passou despercebido de seus amigos, então eles partiram na nuvem.

-o que foi isso miroki?

-eu não tenho certeza sango...

-do que é que vocês estão falando?

Não percebeu algo diferente na agome?

-sim miroki, o cheiro dela esta estranho...

-talvez seja por causa de seus poderes de miko que aumentaram

-pode ser sango, pode ser – disse miroki um tanto vago...

3


	7. Chapter 7

_As armas_

_(Capítulo 7)_

Sesshoumaru chegou ao seu castelo com agome e shippo

-senhor sesshoumaru, agomeeee – rin veio correndo.

-rin você sentiu a minha falta? – pergunta agome abraçando-a

-Rin sentiu, muito a sua falta.

-rin quero que leve shippo com você, tenho algumas coisas para mostrar a agome

-sim, vem shippo

-agome siga-me, por favor,

Caminharam por um corredor e entraram em uma sala e esta sala era muito peculiar. Continha todos os tipos de armas youkais, eram os mais poderosos e raras. Nas paredes havia uma variedade de espadas, em cima de suportes uma variedade de armas diferentes. Agome ficou boquiaberta com aquela visão, segurando um bastão a um canto da sala tinha um youkai

-senhor sesshoumaru-sama – disse o youkai

-agome este é o capitão loki

-senhora agome

-ola!.. sesshu-san esta sala é incrível

Agome caminhou ate um arco de flechas, mas não tocou, sesshoumaru se aproximou.

-este arco foi feito com um canino de um youkai tigre dente de sabri, este arco é tão poderoso quanto o youkai em questão.

-onde estão as flechas?

-não tem, na verdade é que se conseguir dominar o arco as flechas aparecem quando puxado, pois é feito de energia pura.

-puxa, isso é incrível...

-vem quero te mostrar uma coisa.

-ele a levou ate uma espada que estava posta no centro da sala, que olhava achava que não passava de uma simples espada e a mais sem graça de todas que havia ali naquela sala.

-essa espada é especial agome, mas não será hoje que contarei sua historia!

-vai me contar um dia?

-Talvez quem sabe.

Agome a olhou mais de perto, seus olhos percorrendo cada centímetro da espada, então sentiu uma vontade louca de tocá-la, usa-la de cortar com ela.

-wow – arfou – o-oque é isso?

-pegue-a - incentivou sesshoumaru

-sua mão tocou no cabo da espada que imediatamente pulsou pela 1 vez depois de 200 anos, agome retirou-a e segurou sentindo a espada pulsar e um fluxo de energia percorrer por todo o seu corp. a espada transformou-se na mais bela espada que ela já vira e com um poder muito superior a tessaiga.

-você gostou dela minha pantera?

-sesshu-san ela é incrível...

-Será sua então... há alguma outra que gostou?

-bem – disse olhando para ele – eu... eu gostei do arco

-pegue-o então

Ele entregou a bainha da espada e ela caminhou ate o arco, acariciando quase que com reverencia a ele sua testura lisa e fria, gostou e o pegou.

Sesshoumaru chegou por trás e a abraçou, deixando loki surpreso, segurando ela pela cintura sussurrou.

-por que não vamos lá fora para treinar com suas novas armas?

Agome estava adorando a proximidade dele seu corpo esquentou e um desejo profundo veio debaixo para cima, misturando com o cheiro que ele tinha era quase como um afrodisíaco para ela. Ele sentiu o cheiro dela sabia o que era e sentiu seu corpo reagir aquele cheiro de puro desejo que ela estava exalando, agome com o seu olfato mais preceptivo sentiu sesshoumaru estava sentindo o mesmo que ela.

-oh céus sesshu-san – sussurrou – precisamos treinar

-claro – disse sensualmente e com ela ainda em seus braços saltou fora do castelo em direção da área de treinamento ao sul do castelo.

3


	8. Chapter 8

_o seqüestro de naraku_

_(Capítulo 8)_

Dois meses se passaram...

-sesshoumaru! - falou inuyasha na defensiva – o que esta fazendo aqui?

-calma inu – disse shipoo saindo detrás do sesshoumaru – nos escute

-cadê a agome?

-é por isso que eu estou aqui.

-o que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou inu

Sango passou na frente do inuyasha e ficou cara a cara com o sesshoumaru

-por que esta aqui e cadê a agome? – perguntou suavemente

-ela foi seqüestrada pelo naraku – disse revelando toda a dor que sentia então como se fosse incapaz de segurar o próprio peso e deixou-se cair no chão sentado, com lagrima no olhar.

Todos ali estavam atônitos ao ver que o grande e poderoso inu sesshoumaru taisho que todos temiam o cruel e mais fio de todos os youkais, que detestava humanos, estava ali na frente deles chorando por uma.

Inuyasha estava surpreso com aquilo, abaixou a guarda e se aproximo dele

-sesshy-onii-san vem comigo, assim poderá nos contar exatamente o que aconteceu...

Sesshoumaru aceitou pegando shippo nos braços que se aninhou carinhosamente compartilhando a sua dor, eles entraram na cabana da velha kaede que estava com a kikyo preparando um almoço.

-o que ouve? – pergunta kaede

-é a agome...

Sesshoumaru sentou e os outro também sentaram de frente para ele esperando ouvir o que acontecera com a agome.

**Flash back**

-vamos lá eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso

-sesshu-san você esta rápido de mais não consigo usar o arco desse jeito

-se concentre use seus sentidos para isso e seu poder de miko, você consegue.

-não consigo nem mover-me como você sesshu-san

Sesshoumaru se aproximou pegou seu rosto com as mãos e olhou dentro dos seus olhos

-eu sei que você consegue você pode se quiser.

Ele abaixou indo de encontro com os lábios dela que se inclinou para recebê-lo, o beijo foi suave a principio depois sesshoumaru com a sua língua começou a explorar s boca dela sentindo toda a doçura e a maciez daqueles lábios, ela por sua vez entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo macio de sesshoumaru colando seu corpo mais nele e retribuindo seu beijo com igual ardor, separaram para buscar ar

-acho que precisamos continuar – disse agome ofegante

-certo minha pantera, vamos lá

Afastaram-se e voltaram para treinar e com o passar dos dias seu relacionamento foi ficando mais intimo e agome parecei que progredia de maneira satisfatória ela já conseguia acompanhar sua velocidade e disparar o arco com precisão, ele estava agora treinando-a correr tão rápida quanto ele ela estava muito boa com a espada também e sempre que podiam saiam do castelo para treinar nas arvores do bosque perto do castelo.

-hei minha pantera vem me pegar

Ambos corriam a uma super velocidade saltando nas arvores sesshoumaru tentava enganar agome, mas ela sempre esta emparelhada com ele era uma treino de gato e rato.

-te peguei

Ambos caíram no chão rindo e saíram rolando ate a uma clareira onde podiam ver a lua gloriosamente cheia banhando-os com seus raios, sesshoumaru estava por cima de agome que olhava para ele corada. Ele a beijou que foi compensado com igual amor

-eu te amo agome minha pantera

-eu também te amo sesshu-san, faça amor comigo.

Sesshoumaru gemeu ao sentir seu cheiro de desejo puro não foi capaz de resitir mais dois meses tinha quase levado a loucura, e agora lá estava ela pedindo para ser sua.

-agome – disse com a voz rouca de desejo – se eu fizer isso eu vou te marcar e você será para sempre minha

-você não me quer assim, pra sempre juntos?

-céus agome é claro que eu quero

-então...

Ela o agarrou beijando-o e acariciando suas costa, sesshoumaru não exitou mais e retirou a roupa dela e a sua ambos nus se entrelaçando na dança sensual mais antiga do mundo a dança de dois ser quer se amam profundamente. Eles se amaram por quase toda a noite sob o luar, na ultima vez antes de se rederem a realização plena sesshoumaru a virou de bruço e ainda dentro dela mordeu seu pescoço e um grito de dor e prazer escapou dos lábios dela ambos realizados se abraçaram apaixonadamente, sesshoumaru para fortalecer ainda mais o laço entre eles mordeu o dedo e pois na boca de agome seu sangue do qual ela não recusou, aceitando ela lambeu o dedo ate que parasse de sangrar, eles se vestiram e voltaram para o castelo foi ai que tudo começou ela estava tremendo ao chegar no quarto ele não sabia o por que mas havia sentido algo estranho com ela quando a mordera o gosto do seu sangue não era totalmente humano e agora seu cheiro estava diferente quase como o cheiro de um youkai ele sentia o seu cheiro dentro dela ma era mais do que isso e não conseguia entender, eles deitaram um nos braços do outro e adormecera imediatamente no dia seguinte agome estava mais ágil seus sentidos estavam tão afiados quanto os de um inu youkai a espada vibrava mais poderosa que nunca em suas aos e o arco finalmente havia se dobrado ao seus caprichos certa hora da tarde durante o treinamento ela desmaiara seshoumaru a levou para o seu quarto para ela pudesse descansar saira pra ir ate o vilarejo onde tinha recebido uma queixa do aldeões que um youkai morcego estava atacando-os nesse meio tempo agome levantou se da cama e saiu em direção a floresta ela gemia de dor em todo o corpo quando estava na orla do bosque ela gritou e um poder enorme saiu de seu corpo lançando ao céu e no lugar de uma humana havia uma youkai pantera.

2


	9. Chapter 9

_o seqüestro de naraku parte 2_

_(Capítulo 9)_

Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de derrotar o morcego quando ouviu o grito agudo de agome e depois um feixe de energia rosa disparada no céu então o silencio absoluto. Ele correu em direção onde o cheiro dela levava e a viu na orla do bosque na forma de uma youkai pantera seu cheiro era o mesmo que havia sentido mais cedo misturado com de humana, ele estava correndo até ela quando viu naraku perto dela ele parou sacando a espada toukinjin.

-haha, se você ama não de mais um passo sesshoumaru.

-deixe-a em paz seu verme

-por que eu faria isso ela é poderosa demais para ficar com alguém como você

-naraku eu juro que vou matar você se tocar nela

-ora mais o que é isso esta apaixonado? Não se preocupe vou cuidar bem dela, ela será bem cuidado ao meu lado – naraku se abaixou acariciando sua cara de pantera, que ainda estava inconsciente.

-você não vai absorvê-la...

E quem é que te disse isso? Já tenho o corpo que eu queria, não para ela eu tenho planos, uma inu miko youkai, você sabe o quanto esta menina é poderosa?

Naraku pegou a pantera nos braços e antes que sesshoumaru pudesse impedir ele já havia ido embora na sua esfera de energia.

**Fim do flash back**

Ali na cabana de caede o silencio era total, ninguém dizia nada tentando assimilar aquilo que sesshoumaru havia acabado de contar.

-lira... – sussurrou kikyo

-hein – indagou inuyasha alto o suficiente trazendo todos de volta a realidade

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, pois tinha ouvido mesmo que os outros não.

-diga-me senhor sesshoumaru ela usava algum tipo de colar? – pergunta kaede

-sim ele era de contas com um pingente de madeira com um desenho de sol, lua e estrela entrelaçadas, por quê?

-acha que e ela vovo kaede?

-pode ser, voces tem que resgata-la imediatamente ela pode estar em perigo. Vão

-do que vocês estão falando? – pergunta inu confuso, porem sesshoumaru estava ligando os pontos lira-colar-pantera-inu

-pensei que ela havia morrido? – kaede o olhou

-voce sabe de quem estamos falando não é? Eu também pensei... voces devem ir e tragam-na para mim se for realmente ela vou esclarecer tudo tanto a vocês quanto a ela que deve estar muito confusa.

-eu também vou – disse kikyo – ela pode precisar da minha ajuda

-pensei que não gostasse dela kikyo? – disse shippo

-eu gosto dela so tinha um pouco de ciúmes dela com o meu hanio, mas agora ela esta casada com o senhor sesshoumaru e precisa de mim...

Agome acordou um pouco confusa e com uma enorme dor de cabeça olhou par o lugar onde estava e não se parecia nada com seu quarto aconchegante e nem com o maravilhoso castelo se sesshoumaru, ela sentou assim que pensou em sesshoumaru seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao pensar nele.

-bem veja só que resolveu acordar, se não é a inu-lira-pantera-gurashi

-naraku, eu devia saber que você estava por traz disso, e não sei do que esta falando meu nome é agome higurashi e sou uma miko humana seu baka – disse irritada fazendo beicinho.

-lira querida então você não sabe?

-sabe o que?

-você é a princesa inu youkai das terras do sul, a qual eu destruí para te capturar, mas você conseguiu me escapar entre os dedos...

Seshoumaru, inuyasha, shippo sango, miroki e kikyo estavam seguindo o cheiro de naraki na esperança de resgatar agome.

-não acha estranho que ele tenha enfraquecido a barreira so para seu cheiro passar? É quase como que soubesse que estamos indo – disse sango

Neste momento apareceram kouga e ayame de mãos dadas

-o que você quer aqui seu lobo fedido?

- cala a boca cara de cachorro e me diz cadê a agome? E por que ele esta com vocês?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o príncipe lobo com sua habitual frieza, mas não disse nada, inuyasha respondeu.

-estamos indo resgatar agome, foi seqüestrada por naraku, e sessoumaru e marido dela agora.

Kouga olhou para ele avaliando, suspirou e disse.

-eu sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde

-do que é que você esta falando kouga? – miroki perguntou

-nunca perceberam como agome olhava para ele todas as vezes que o via? Mesmo quando ele tentou mata-la, pode ser que inconscientemente, mas ela nunca olhou para o cara de cachorro como ela olhou para ele...

Aquelas palavras de kouga aumentaram ainda mais a sua dor era quase tão difícil de respirar, sim ele também vira varias vezes aquele olhar e na época não sabia o significado, mas agora ele sabia, ela era dele não importava se ela era youkai ou humana ele a amava. Pegando shippo ele correu para longe dos outros, ele gostava do filhote, pois alem de ser adotivo de agome era o único que entendia ele.

-ei o que deu nele? E por que o cheiro de naraku esta tão forte?

-devemos nos apressar agome deve estar precisando de nos – disse kikyo carinhosamente ao pensar em agome

-não se preocupe com o sesshoumaru ele esta sofrendo porque agome é a mulher que ele ama, vamos temos que nos apressar.

2


	10. Chapter 10

_agome x sesshoumaru_

_(Capítulo 10)_

-Seu idiota eu nunca vou cooperar com você

-ora lira eu tenho os meus meios de conseguir o que quero você já devia saber disso

-seu monstro...

Naraku pegou um fragmento da jóia e lançou para ela que entrou no peito dela fazendo-a desmaiar.

Não muito longe dali uma equipe vinham a toda a velocidade com um único propósito de resgata uma garota muito importante para eles

-a barreira se desfez vamos

Correndo ate que chegaram à frente de um castelo

-agome - gritaram todos juntos

Agome olhou com olhos frios e determinados, disposta a matar sem um pingo de piedade.

-finalmente vocês chegaram

-lira destrua sesshoumaru ele que destruiu sua aldeia e matou seus pais

-morra sesshoumaru, garras das panteras mortais.

-agome pare você não vê que naraku esta mentindo para você?

-veja – disse kikyo – ela tem um fragmento da jóia no peito

-deve ser com isso que naraku esta a controlando

-sesshoumaru não a machuque, por favor, ela esta sendo controlada por naraku.

-eu não vou!

-eu não vou ter piedade seu monstro cruel, garras das panteras mortais.

Sesshoumaru desviou facilmente,

-vamos lá agome sou eu

Agome pegou a espada que naraku lhe dera e avançou para sesshoumaru, ambos ferraram na espada com o outro.

-Puxa sesshoumaru treinou bem a agome veja ela acompanha os movimentos dele com facilidade – disse sango

-veja ate na velocidade são iguais – comentou miroki

-há se a agome não estivesse sendo controlada por naraku, esta luta ia ser interessante – disse inuyasha

-por favor, minha querida irmã você não é assim... liraaaa – gritou kikyo

-irmã?

-sim, precisamos retirar o fragmento da jóia.

Enquanto isso a luta estava em pe de igualdade, tanto na velocidade quanto nos movimentos eram sincronizados, nem um nem o outro tinha vantagem estavam empatados e ambos estavam demonstrando cansaço físico.

-lira chega de brincar mate-o agora

Quando agome foi fazer o seu movimento sesshoumaru lançou ela para longe da aldeia, e foi atrás dela sabia que assim ele não os escutaria. Ao chegar la ainda estava atordoada sesshoumaru a envolveu em seus braços e armou a esfera em volta deles

-agome – ela se debatia – escute, se você me escutar poderá depois ter sua vingança, mas primeiro deve me escutar – sentiu ela para de se debater e olhou para ele, seu coração doeu, pois aonde uma vez tinha brilho agora era opaco sem vida.

-agome minha pantera o que ele fez com você?..

Sesshoumaru a beija desesperadamente, enquanto ela não faz nenhum movimento, ele olha para ela de novo e depois onde esta a marca de acasalamento ele morde novamente fazendo-a ofegar e sente o desejo dela se reacender.

-agome vamos se lembre, por favor, eu não posso viver sem você...

-sesshu-san... – sussurra fraco

-sim meu amor eu estou aqui, escuta eu sei é difícil para você mas tem que tentar purificar o fragmento do shikon no tama que esta em você, eu sei que você consegue, estou aqui para você minha linda pantera...

Agome ouviu distante a vos de sesshoumaru era como se seu corpo lutasse contra ela, então sentiu um fragmento da jóia em seu peito foi ai que ouviu ele dizer.

-e-eu... Eu vou tentar sesshu-san

Ela tornou a fechar os olhos e se concentrou na jóia com muito esforço e muitas lembranças felizes que estavam passando por sua mente conseguiu finalmente purificar o fragmento dentro de si, mas não a retirou, pois seria ajuda-la a destruir naraku. Agome abriu os olhos e viu seu amor preocupado

-hei esta tudo bem agora naraku não vai poder mais me controlar

-agome! – ele abraçou-a e beijando-a desesperadamente com medo de que tudo não passava de um sonho, mas ela retribuiu o beijo com tanto amor que quase fez seu coração para de bater.

-temos que ir tenho uma bunda de naraku para chutar, sesshu-san

-vamos então.

3


	11. Chapter 11

_a vitória_

_(Capítulo 11)_

Uma esfera de energia posou suavemente na frente de todos, quando eles viram sesshoumaru e agome de volta, agome correu e abraçou seus amigos que estavam felizes por vê-la retornar, ela abraçou até o inuyasha, então se virou para kikyo.

-kiky...

-lira...

As duas se abraçaram e com lagrimas nos olhos, se afastaram.

-eu senti tanto a sua falta lira...

-Eu sinto muito pelo o que ouve.

-não se preocupe, agora vai lá e chuta a bunda daquele baka!

-pode deixar kiky...

-como você conseguiu se liberta?

-você me subestima demais naraku, mas eu tenho uma coisa que você nunca terá a-m-o-r, não só do meu youkai, mas também dos meus amigos...

-besteira! Ataquem eles

Uns grupos de youkais se lançaram para o ataque o grupo se dividiu para conseguir exterminar o maior numero de youkais possível, sesshoumaru olhou para agome que disse.

-vai ajuda os outros o naraku é meu, tenho contas antigas para acertar com ele.

-estarei aqui se precisar, há, pegue...

Ele jogou o arco e a espada dela que pegou e foi para o naraku

-acha que pode comigo você pode ser um youkai, mas não é forte como eu.

Naraku criou uma barreira em sua volta e agome riu com puro sarcasmo

-você acha que pode me deter com esta barreira idiota sua? Você vai morrer

Agome entrou dentro da barreira de naraku que ficou surpreso, mas logo se recompôs mas não quebrou a barreira e os dois começaram a lutar logo a volta deles ficaram em silencio pois seus youkais tinham sidos destruídos e suas crias também ele observavam os dois lutarem dentro da barreira que naraku criou

-já chega agome acabe logo com isso.

-certo sesshu-san

Ela pegou a espada e saiu da esfera e parou a uma distancia razoável e se preparou para o golpe final a espada certamente sentiu isso e logo começou a pulsar de uma forma bem intensa

-afasten-se este golpe é mortal.

-ninguém pode me destruir sou poderoso demais...

-grito mortal

A espada emitiu um brilho vermelho como sangue destruindo a barreira de naraku e colidindo com ele fazendo virar pó.

-consegui, consegui

-agome você destruiu naraku

Eles um por um abraçaram-a

-agome obrigado por vingar meus irmãos lobos

-tudo bem kouga que você e a ayame sejam felizes

-você também

Por ultimo sesshoumaru veio e abraçou-a capturou seus lábios no que parecia ser apenas um beijo leve se transformou em um beijo profundo, suas língua estavam ávidas para exploram a boca do outro e se aconchegaram mais um no outro o desejo se acendendo dentro deles

-hei ainda estamos aqui lira

Os dois sorriram e ela sussurrou para ele sensualmente

-me tira daqui...

Ele os envolveu com sua esfera brilhante e a levou para longe deixando muitos sorrisinhos para trás.

-bem mesmo que naraku foi derrotado temos que procurar o restante da shikon no tama, a jornada continua... – disse miroki

-não falta muito mais agora este quase tudo acabado, mas precisamos voltar para a vovó kaede... me pergunto...

-hei kikyo não se preocupe com a agome e o sesshoumaru logo eles estarão lá.

-vomos sair daqui este lugar me da arrepios.

-tem razão shippo vamos...

Sesshoumaru parou em uma clareira e pos agome de pe olhando para ela não podia acreditar que era uma habilidosa oponente, e não podia acreditar que estivera perto de perde-la.

-então aqui estamos o que você queria? – perguntou ele maliciosamente

-agome olhou para ele seu rosto estava corando e com um gesto deixou seu quimono no chão seu corpo nu na frente dele que em um único movimento ela já estava em seus braços eles se amaram por dias então depois de uma semana de "lua de mel" ela o marcou com a marca de acasalamento ele agora pertencia a ela definitivamente...

3


	12. Chapter 12

_a historia_

_(Capítulo 12)_

Todos estavam reunidos na casa da vovo kaede, quando agome e sesshoumau chegaram, eles estavam visivelmente feliz.

-vovo kaede – disse abraçando a velha

-agome fico feliz que esteja bem, ola sesshoumaru?

-velha kaede...

Eles então se entrosaram numa conversa e tempos mais tardes kaede os chamou para que ela pudesse contar uma historia.

**Flash back**

O youkai inugurashi estava caminhando por uma montanha a caminho de seu castelo quando escuta gritos vindo do coração da floresta, ele corre ate aonde esta vindos os gritos e la vê três youkais, um era youkai centopéia o segumdo youkai cobra e o terceiro um youkai aranha que estavam brigando entre si quem devoraria a humana. Inugurashi sacando a espada ataca os youkais destruindo-os, ele olha para a mulher e vê algo especial nela e seu cheiro não é puramente humano é quase como com um toque de youkai nela. Ela pega ela no colo e leva para o seu castelo, durante os dias que ela fica lá ele se apaixona perdidamente por ela, foi quando ela lhe revela o seu segredo.

-inugurashi meu amor eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

-ele esta relacionado com o seu cheiro?

-sim...

-e o que é marisca? – pergunta ele olhando para a bela mulher a sua frente seus cabelos eram loiros e longos de olhos verdes e estatura media.

-eu sou filha de um haniou e uma humana... Meu pai era um meio youkai que se apaixonou por minha mãe uma miko.

-você é uma miko?

-hum-hum, eu não tenho quaisquer poderes sacerdotais.

-eu não me importo marisca tudo o que eu quero é estar com você para sempre

9 meses depois

-aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – marisca grita

-já esta quase lá faz mais força

Ela fez força quando uma contração veio fazendo o bebe sair o choro do bebe preencheu o quarto.

-nasceu - a ajudante da parteira youkai disse sorrindo, então com uma outra contração, nasce outro bebe, todos ficam confusos, por que ninguém sentiu o cheiro de mis um bebe no ventre, então marisca vendo que a filha era calada resolve lhe dar o nome de lira significa "deusa do silencio eterno" e para a sua primogênita deu o nome de kikyo.

Com o passar dos meses lira começou a mostrar-se diferente de kikyo, ela tinha presas seu cheiro era de um youkai completo e ela era travessa seu rosto mostrava as marcas dos inu youkais do sul perfeitamente, era muito ligeira porem muito bondosa, enquanto kikyo mostrava sinais de poderes de miko, as meninas estavam com um ano de idade e lira conseguia se transformar em uma pantera o que deixava seu pai muito orgulhoso embora ele amava as duas com igualdade, como lira era uma youkai e kikyo não automaticamente o direito de herdeiro passou para lira não que fez diferença para kikyo pois esta amava muito a irmã, era ela que vivia controlando suas traquinagem pelo castelo, eles eram uma família muito feliz, um dia uma velha bruxa passou pelo vilarejo vendo as duas irmãs brincarem veio-lhe uma visão

"a poderosa miko esta para ressurgir e ela será portadora da shikon no tama, so ela será capaz de derrotar o mal e purificar a jóia... o poder da miko renascida será misturado pelo seus antepassados e seus presentes configurando-lhe um poder absoluto que quem conseguir controla-la será dono do mundo" e a bruxa desapareceu misteriosamente, os que ouviram aquilo espalharam rapidamente, e com isso um youkai ganancioso resolveu se apossar das meninas atacando o vilarejo, marisca morreu tentando proteger lira das mãos de naraku que esta veio cair no poço come ossos levando-a inconsciente e sem memória do passado para o futuro a era atual.

**Fim flash back**

-então este tempo toda a profecia se referia a mim? Mas a kiky tem poderes de miko também...

-sim é verdade porem você puxou para o sangue dos youkais do lado da sua mãe unindo com o puro de seu pai que era mais poderoso, ninguém sabia da sua existência quando marisca estava grávida por que seu poder te protegeu de tudo ate mesmo dos seus pais... – disse kaede

-não faz muito sentido para mim... Mais pensando bem muita coisa na minha vida nunca fez sentido mesmo...

-o que você vai fazer agora agome? Perguntou miroki

-vou voltar para o castelo de sesshu-san meu lugar é ao lado dele e depois que as jóias tiver completa vou guardá-la em segurança escondendo todo o seu poder de qualquer youkai ou humano capaz de senti-lo.

-boa idéia lira

-kikyo por que você mais o inuyasha não vão morar no castelo do papai como regente da princesa lira, eu não quero que ele desapareça e fique só na historia...

-sério lira?

- claro kiki, isso me faria imensamente feliz de ver minha irmã e cunhado cuidando do que é da família...

-eu ficarei honrada – e as duas se abraçou

-obrigado agome...

-tudo bem inuyasha...

3


	13. Chapter 13

_shikon no tama_

_(Capítulo 13)_

Já fazia um mês que se juntaram para terminar de procurar a shikon no tama, o ar em volta deles era de amor, inuyasha havia marcado kikyo com a marca de acasalamento e ambos estavam felizes, agome vinha de perto observando miroki e sango que agora era pura felicidade uma vez naraku destruído seu irmão kohaku foi libertado e eles tiraram a jóia do menino e com a ajuda de kaede e os poderes de agome conseguiram salvar o menino que agora estavam juntos com rin e shippo na companhia da vovó kaede. Ela notou que eles estavam mais próximos apesar de miroki sempre escorregar com suas perversões.

-sango quando esta aventura acabar você gostaria de ter um filho meu?

-miroki – disse sango irritada

-estou brincando, quero me casar com você, aceita?

-esta falando serio?

-claro...

-então sim – ele abraçou ela e se beijaram

Agome suspirou e sesshoumaru a olhou com uma sobrancelha em pé.

-o que foi sesshu-san?

-o que foi isso?

-oh nada é só que venho acompanhando –os a um bom tempo e fico feliz que miroki tomou coragem para se declara a ela, eles se amam...

-humm... Me diz você esta bem?

-sim por quê?

-seu cheiro parece diferente, mas seus poderes de miko esta atrapalhando eu descobrir o que é...

-não há nada de errado... – agome se virou para andar um pouco mais rápido não queria que ele descobrisse agora senão ele ficaria insuportável. – é só que eu coloquei uma barreira em torno de mim assim os youkais que tiverm a jóia não poderá me sentir e se esconder a tempo... – espero que ele acredite nessa meia verdade...

Duas semanas depois...

-kouga vou precisar dos seus fragmentos agora é so o que falta...

-tudo bem agome, aqui esta...

-pra quando é ayame?

-quando é o que?

-ora o bebe...

-ayame?..

-eu não tinha certeza ainda.

Sesshoumaru olhou para agome

-como você sabia não sinto o cheiro ainda...

-eu posso sentir uma nova vida dentro dela isso esta relacionada ao meu poder de miko. Você sente não é kikyo?

-sim posso...

Agome pegou o restante da jóia e juntou todos numa mão só e com a kikyo fez uma oração a jóia brilhou em seu esplendor e purificada se tornando completa.

Agome pegou e com seu poder criou uma barreira protetora em volta da jóia impedindo que qualquer humano ou youkai pudesse sentir a sua presença como ela foi designada para proteger a jóia e não a kikyo, sesshoumaru deu-lhe em lindo colar feito de entalhes de madeira e com um pingente oco onde seria colocado a shikon no tama. Agome colocou no pescoço a jóia estava sob um encantamento especial que kikyo havia aprendido que fazia objetos sob o feitiço não parecer interessante para que os quisessem roubar.

Agome e sesshoumaru finalmente estavam de volta ao castelo, inuyasha e kikyo estavam no castelo de seus pais e miroki e sango estavam morando na vila do sesshoumaru, rin e shippo estavam com agome no castelo.

Agome retirou a barreira que estava em torno de si e no memento que ela fez isso sesshoumaru chegou ao quarto em que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-entao era isso que estava escondendo de mim? – disse num rosnado feroz

-mais ou menos, precisava no momento, pois se descobrisse não me deixaria terminar minha missão... Ou estou errada?

-na, não esta mais não gosto de ser enganado...

-não te enganei apenas não te disse que estava grávida não vi nada de errado nisso...

Sesshoumaru a abraçou, levando-a para cama, pois não conseguia ficar com raiva muito tempo dela, e ali ele finalmente foram felizes cada qual com seu par certo...

The End...

2


End file.
